


Your My Brother

by emelie_0204



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x11, Gen, Hayden dies, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Sad Liam, Sad Scott, Sad Stiles, Sciles breakup, Scott doesnt want to hurt anyone, Stiles comfronts Scott, baby beta, mention of void stiles, sciam fight, staus athematic, theo and stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelie_0204/pseuds/emelie_0204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after 5x11 after the advents in the library Stiles feels like there is something wrong so he goes and comfronts Scott.<br/>but sheriff stilinski is never hurt. <br/> Angst, pain a little fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Ok this story was requested by PoseyLover I wanted to make it a bit differently and that Stiles isn’t mad at Scott it’s just awaked because we all knew stiles and Scott didn’t stop caring about each other and I know that in 5x10 and 5x11 that Sheriff Stilinski was hurt but in this story he isn’t I think it will turn out well leave a review please means tons so me soooo……………. Enjoy

3 days earlier: 

It was pouring with rain. Scott had gotten off his motorbike when Stiles familiar blue jeep pulled up.

“hey Sorry” Stiles said closing the door and moving towards Scott, “had trouble starting the jeep the bloody things barley holding on.” He was now into front of Scot.t “I couldn’t get in touch with Malia or Lydia.”

Scott said nothing he just stood there looking at Stiles, an unreadable look on his face.

“Scott?”

Scott looked down and pulled out a wrench out of his pocket, he looked at it and slowly he held it out in front of him for Stiles to see. Stiles looked at it.

“where did you get that?” Stiles said nervously. 

“this is yours,” Scott said disbelief present in his voice, He waved the wrench around a little in front of him.

Stiles took the wrench off of Scott and moved it around his is hands a little. 

“why didn’t you tell me?” Scott said he sounded heartbroken.

“I was going to,” Stiles said licking his lips.

“why didn’t you tell me when it happened,” Scott said moving forward Slightly. 

Stiles looked down at his hands. 

“I couldn’t.”

“you killed him,” Scott said shaking his head slightly, “you killed Donovan.” 

“he was going to kill my dad.” Stiles replied, “was I supposed to do just let him.”

“well you weren’t supposed to do this” Scott said, his voice had a hint of anger in it “none of us are.”

Stiles brows furrowed he looked at Scott slightly angry, “you think I had a choice?”

“There’s always a choice” Scott said, repeating a slight version of what Allison had said years earlier “there’s always hope Scott.”

Stiles started yelling, “I can’t do what you can Scott” he started shaking his head, “I know you wouldn’t have done it, probably just figured something out. Right?”

“yeah I would try” Scott’s voice shaking. 

This time Stiles did yell, “yeah because your Scott McCall the true alpha, well guess what not all of us are true alphas. Some of us make mistakes,” Stiles raised his arms and licked his lips, “some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes.” “SOME OF US ARE HUMAN.”

Scott was still calm “but you had to kill him.”

Stiles voice changed to pure disbelief, “Scott he was going to kill my dad.”

“Stiles it’s the way that it happened” Scott paused, “at some point it’s not self-defense anymore.”

“what are you talking about?” Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I didn’t have a choice Scott.”

They stood their looking at each other. Stiles jumped a little on the balls of his feet. 

“you don’t believe me do you?”

“I want to.”

“alright” Stiles had some hope in his voice, “okay then believe me.”

Scott shifted a little on his feet, water no maybe tears fell down his face.

“Scott tell me you believe me,” Stiles soften his voice “say it” he moved forward a little “say you believe me.”

Scott looked at the ground shaking his head, “Stiles we can’t kill people we are trying to save.”

Stiles walked forward not realizing he was raising the hand with the wrench in it. “say you believe me,” Scott eyes opened wide and he took a couple steps back. Stiles stopped, the look on Scott faced scared him. He looked down at the wrench and stopped. Scott spoke 

“you can’t kill people,” Scott’s voice raising “do you believe that?”

Stiles was speechless he didn’t know what to say, he kept shifting and his mouth moving to try and form words that wouldn’t come out. “What do I do about this?” he licked his lips again, “what do you want to me to k?” He paused, “Scott just tell me how to fix this alright.” Scott said nothing “Just tell me what do you want me to do” Stiles voice broke 

Scott stood he was heartbroken, he didn’t know what to say, finally he found words “don’t worry about Malia or Lydia,” He continued speaking “we’ll find them.” He stared at Stiles for a couple seconds “maybe uh” he stopped, “maybe you should talk to your dad.”

Scott walked inside the vet clinic. A lone tear fell down Stiles face.

1 day earlier: 

Stiles stood jittering with the phone to his ear, he heard a car pull up behind him. He turned to look towards the car Theo got out

Stiles started walking past the car “sorry I got here as fast as I could,” Theo started 

“Look I have to go Parrish it taking the bodies,” Stiles replied.

“Stiles wait- “Theo started. 

Stiles cut him off “Parrish is the one taking the bodies we have to find Scott we have to tell him- “

“STILES stop. I don’t think Scott wants to talk to you right now.”

“thanks I’m more that aware,” Stiles said sarcastically “but I don’t care he needs to know about this.”

“I repeat,” Theo said grinning “Scott doesn’t want to talk to you.” He pulled his library ID card out his pocket “but I think your dad does.”

Stiles eyes went wide.

Theo turned around “your dad was looking for you Stiles.” 

Stiles noticed the smile spreading across Theo’s face, “he found me instead.”

“where. Is. He.” 

Theo waved the ID around in front of him, “I covered for you,” he waved it around again. “This was taken care of,” he put it in his pocket “Mellissa found it at the hospital. I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes.” he said gritting his teeth.

Stiles came right up to Theo “did. You. Hurt. Him?”

Theo turned around and smiled “I never lied why I came to beacon hills Stiles,” He shook his head “I’m here for a pack.” He smiled and started walking around Stiles “I came for the were-coyote who’s first instinct is so kill, I came for the banshee the girl surround by death, I came for the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues. I CAME FOR VOID STILES” he got up close to Stiles. “That’s the pack I want” Stiles glared at him, “fortunately it doesn’t include Scott.” 

“I can see in your eyes Stiles, it’s not because you’re afraid.” He stopped walking, “the nogistunes gone, but you still have more blood on your hands than any of us.” 

Stiles smiled, “and I’m about to get more.”

Theo looked at the ID and put it on the car, “I’ll tell you were your dad is,” he turned around, “if you promise not to help Scott.”

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore he licked his lips pulled his hand, into a fist and punched Theo right in the face. Theo let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

Holding his nose Theo got up of the ground and laughed, he started yelling ‘THERE HE IS,” he chuckled “THAT’S VOID STILES. Felt good didn’t it.”

Stiles swung and punched Theo again. He landed on the ground and spat blood on the ground, “we won’t tell Scott you don’t want to lose your best friend. Even though we both know you never needed him,” Stiles jumped onto Theo and punched him again he pulled Theo by the collar “you hate me now but you’ll get it eventually” he took a breath, “you can’t help Scott and save you dads life.” He looked Stiles in the eye “you still got time Stiles, you still got time.”

As Theo said those last words Stiles didn’t know Scott was fighting for his life in the library. Or when Stiles left to find his dad Theo was off to kill his best friend.

 

Present day: 

Stiles P.O.V 

Stiles arrived where Theo had told him his dad was and……………………...he wasn’t there. Stiles drove home, where he found his dad safe and sound sleeping in his bed. He thought back to what Theo had told him. He had the choice to save his dad or Scott. He had never hurt his dad. Oh no Stiles thought his dad wasn’t hurt because Theo was just getting him out of the way. Theo didn’t want his dad. Theo wanted Scott. 

 

Present day: 

Scotts P.O.V 

I was trapped in the library with wolfs bane in my system, and fighting for my life against a very angry Liam. I didn’t want to hurt my own beta so I didn’t fight back. I just let him as he slashed my legs and torso. There was claws marks and blood all over my body and all I could feel was pain. Yet I didn’t fight back. Liam pushed my down the stairs, and I landed on a table with a loud thud, the table gave underneath my weight, and I landed back first on the ground. Before I could get up Liam was on top of me. He had grabbed my collar and slammed me against the stairs. “Liam please.” I tried to get through to him but he didn’t listen he just got his claws and started slashing at my face and neck. He had slashed about 5 times when he was about to send a killing blow to my neck when someone screamed out,

“LIAM” it was Mason he was running towards me and Liam, as he slashed at my face “Liam” again he called “Liam” and again “LIAM.” 

Liam stopped breathing heavily he looked back at Mason, my head was tilting to the side I was losing consciousness.

“Mason help his hands up “Liam…wh- what are you doing?”

Liam looked at me and the blood on his hands “Hayden,” he whispered.

Mason shook his head “she’s gone, Hayden died a few minutes ago.” Masons voice broke “she’s gone.”

Liam ran.

Mason helped me off the floor he had his arm around me, and supported me as we walked out “Scott what happened” he asked 

“its…the super moon” Scott gasped out “it’s just- “

“bad timing,” Theo growled storming in “I mean seriously you couldn’t have wait 5 minutes” he yelled shoving Mason to the floor. 

Theo had his claws out “arhhh, I should of stayed, I should of made sure.”

“because you were to naive to kill me yourself” Scott said breathlessly. 

“your still mine, maybe not yet but they will come around” Theo said harshly,

“not for you.”

Theo then stabbed his claws right in to Scott chest, Scott cried out in pain. He could feel Theo’s claws in his heart and his lungs and Scott struggled to bring air into his lungs. Scotts eyes burned red and his face scrunched up in pain. He groaned trying to keep the screams down.

“you’re not my kind, you never will be” Scott said weakly. 

“why because I’m a chimera,” Theo licked his lips “because I’m not a real werewolf.”

“because your barely even human” Scott whispered.

Theo roared and pushed Scott into the stairs, pushing his claws further into Scotts heart. Twisting and pushing even harder Scott gasped as he coughed up blood and desperately tried to bring air into his lungs. Mason lay of the floor unable to breath he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Scott closed his eyes as the life slowly drained out of him he had lost everyone Malia, Lydia, Kira, Allison, Liam, Isaac, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Stiles and he knew he had failed them all. Stiles didn’t need him anymore. Maybe if he had dropped the flare at that motel, they would all be better off. And with that last thought Scotts heart stopped beating. 

When Scott McCall’s heart stopped beating the whole pack shuddered, but no one reacted like Stiles did, he fell off his bed and lay gasping for breath. He knew something was terribly wrong as he lay on the floor gasping for breath. He had enough air in him for one word. “Scott.”

 

When Scott McCall woke up he was in a light room, and there was a small figure standing in front of him. For a moment he couldn’t breathe. 

“Allison?”

“yes it’s me Scott,” Allison the voice Scott had wanted to hear for years now “Scott I have never stopped loving you and looking over you, every day I wish I could see you and talk to you again. But Scott today is not the day, you have your whole life ahead of you and people that need you.”

“Allison I can’t” Scott started “I’ve lost everyone and Theo’s won. Allison Theo killed me, and I couldn’t protect myself” Scott’s voice broke “I couldn’t protect you and I couldn’t protect Aidan and I couldn’t protect Stiles and now I’ve lost him.”

“you know Scott” Allison said softly “you haven’t lost everyone, Stiles still needs you.”

“Allison I can’t go back,” Scott said as a lone tear fell down his face “I can’t protect everyone and I end up hurting myself.”

“Scott yes you can.” She paused “can you hear that people need you, your mum needs you, Stiles needs you”

They stopped talking and listened. Scott heard his mum “he not someone, he’s my son, he’s a true alpha and he’s too strong to die like this.” He heard her telling him to roar and taking one last look at Allison. He did. 

 

Present day: 

Stiles P.O.V

Stiles put his shoes on and jumped into his car. It had been 20 minutes since his whole body had shuddered and he couldn’t breath, and something told him he needed to see Scott now. He went along the long winding road to Scotts house and the journey never seemed to take longer, as he drove way over the speed limit. About 15 minutes later he arrived at Scotts house he saw Mellissa wasn’t there. He didn’t know she had left only 5 minutes before he arrived since she had to work. 

He got his keys and unlocked the door. He immediately run up the stairs towards Scotts room and ungracefully fell through the doorway. He heard the shower running and deiced to sit on Scotts bed wait for him. As he sat there he couldn’t help but noticed he was in the shower a lot longer than a normal teenage boy would be, and he was in the bathroom getting ready A LOT longer than a normal teenage boy would be. 

When the bathroom door opened Scott walked out immediately stiffened when he saw Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the wave on pain that flushed across his face.

“hey buddy” he started. 

“stiles listen I don’t think right now is a good time,” He said he voice was weak and scratchy

That’s when Stiles noticed the scratches, no the claw marks along his neck, face, and arms and that’s only the scratches he could see on his uncovered body. Stiles saw when Scott moved to sit at his desk. He limped slightly and walked slowly. His face was scrunched up in pain for most of the short couple steps to his desk. 

“Scott, what happened to you?”

“nothing Stiles, nothing happened.”

“Scott Theo came to me and said that my dad was hurt, I had to choose between you and him…. And I chose him. The worst part though was my dad wasn’t hurt.” Stiles paused his heart beating fast “Scott were you?”

“I was at the library.” Scott replied 

Stiles scowled, “and how did you manage to get in this state at the library.”

“Liam” Scott said softly. 

Stiles couldn’t believe what he had just heard “Liam?” he was breathing heavily “Liam did this to you?”

“yeah…….a bit” Scott said whispering, “It was the super moon and Hayden died, he was really angry.”

“oh buddy” Stiles said standing up, “I can’t believe this happened to you” he walked towards Scott pulled him into a tight hug. They were only like that for a few seconds before Scott cried out in pain, and dropped to the ground.

“Scott!” 

Scott lay curled up on the ground whimpering in pain. Stiles just looked at him scared to touch him. What had happened? what just caused all that pain? Did I do that? All those thoughts ran through Stiles head as he watched Scott breathing heavily on the floor whining and whimpering like a kicked puppy. 

When Scott uncurled himself from the floor and got up, Stiles noticed the massive blood stain on his shirt. As Scott looked down he noticed the blood stain and harshly pulled his jacket over to hide it. 

“Scott what the hell was that?”

“it’s nothing…I’m fine.”

“Scott what the hell, you might be a true alpha but you’re not invincible. I’m you best friend. If you can tell anyone then it’s me.”

Scott sighed “ok then.”

Stiles smiled evilly in his head he could always get through to Scott, he knew his weaknesses and use it to his advantage sometimes. 

Scott stood up slowly, obviously in pain got up off the bed and lifted his shirt up to revel a blood soaked gauze pad. Taking a deep breath, he peeled the side of the pad off. Stiles had to fight to keep bile from rising up his throat. The was a massive gouge in his friends chest. At the worst parts he could swear he could see Scotts heart struggling to beat. Stiles couldn’t believe Scotts own beta did this to him.

“Liam…did this” he said weakly.

“yeah some of It,” Scott said letting his shirt fall down.

“why didn’t you fight back Scott” Stiles asked “you’re a true alpha you should have been able to kick his ass.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him and- “Scott was cut off

“oh of course you didn’t want to hurt him,” Stiles breathed heavily “you never do.” 

Scott continued speaking “I wasn’t strong enough Theo poisoned my inhaler with wolf bane.” 

“that bitch.” Stiles growled “ and I still can’t believe Liam gorged you, Scott how are you still alive”

“Stiles Liam didn’t do this to me” he pointed to his chest, 

“I thought you said you were fighting Liam in the library “stiles asked confused. 

“I was, then Mason showed up he told Liam Hayden had died and Liam ran off. Then when Mason was helping me out of the library- “Scott paused gulping “Theo turned up. Stiles he did this to me.”

“THAT BITCH” stiles started yelling. 

Then Scott spoke Stiles hardly heard it “I saw Allison.” 

Wait- What, you saw Allison?” Stiles asked brows furrowing “buddy she’s dead.”

Scott gulped, “Stiles Theo killed me” Scott voice broke. 

Stiles didn’t hear it. That’s why he had shuddered his best friend has died and he didn’t know it he chose his dad over Scott and his dad want even hurt. This was his fault.

“it was only for a second right.”

Scott shook his head a spoke quietly “fifteen minutes”

This time Stiles Did Stop breathing his best friend had been dead for a quarter of an hour and he didn’t know. He didn’t know Scott was fighting for his life, while stiles drove home to find his dad perfectly fine. Stiles didn’t know that Theo had impaled Scott on his claws, as stiles walked onto his room seeing his dad sleeping soundly, and Stiles didn’t know Scotts heart had stopped beating as he sat on his bed thankful his dad was alive. Stiles didn’t know his best friend had died. 

“how are you even alive” Stiles whispered 

“my mum bought me back.”

Stiles couldn’t hold it in anymore he jumped to Scott and hug him tightly careful not to push on his wound, and they stayed like that they cried a little but they stayed like that forgetting about the fight. Forgetting about Donovan and forgetting the past year. they stayed together for a long time until they finally broke away 

“I’m glad your okay buddy” Stiles said, 

“I’m glad you are to.”

“you know my brother” Stiles whispered,

“you have always been my brother Stiles” Scott said.  
That’s when he felt his wound healing the wound closing over freshly healed skin and he lifted his shirt up to look 

“it’s healing” Stiles said breathless 

“oh course its healing” Scott smiled “because I have my bother back.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it everyone and I hope you liked it PoseyLover I hope it was what you are looking for. I really enjoyed writing it I just didn’t have motivation. Tell me if you guys want another chapter or not. Feel free to send me request I’m open to everything.


End file.
